APPLICANT'S DESCRIPTION: We propose to set aside $50,000 per year towards an annual Career Development award from the SPORE in Breast Cancer. The award recipient will be either a junior faculty member, with a faculty appointment at either the Medical School or School of Public Health and working at a Harvard-affiliated institution. In certain cases, the award might go towards the recruitment of a new faculty member, depending upon the timing of the award and the faculty appointment. Finally, the Career Development Award might be made to a more established investigator, who is moving his or her research into the field of breast cancer. At Harvard, the academic level first eligible for this award is Instructor. An appropriate mentor from the SPORE will be identified, either by the Candidate or by the SPORE Director. The award money will go directly to the recipient, in the full amount. The money can be used for salary support, research supplies, or the help pay the salary of research assistants or technicians. Use of the funds for equipment or animal costs can be negotiated with the SPORE administrative staff. In general, these are one-time awards. However, once the award is made, the recipient is not bound by spending time limits. He or she may apportion the award over time, as they deem most helpful. It is possible, in extraordinary circumstances, the award could be split between two candidates or funding could be made for two years. These arrangements would be made after consideration by the Executive Committee and perhaps discussed with the Cancer Center Director or our Internal Advisors. As long as the total amount given in the Career Development Award category does not exceed $50,000 per year, these arrangements are under the discretion of the Executive Committee and the SPORE Director. While preference cannot be given to any particular group of applicants, it is clear to each of us that our Program needs more involvement by investigators from minority groups. This is not just an issue of fairness, but is reflected in the overall low numbers of minority women served in Harvard-affiliated hospitals. This could restrict our ability to conduct accurate pattern of care studies, outcome studies, and certainly studies of genetic susceptibility. Therefore, we will canvass our Program for qualified applicants from minority groups, and encourage their participation. This will be accomplished by: 1) regular attention on the agenda of the Executive Committee, 2) working with the DF/HCC and its minority recruitment plan, and 3) working with the Dean?s office at the Medical School, and its office for Faculty Diversity and Development. Dr. William Silen, former Chief of Surgery at the Beth Israel, and now Associate Dean for Faculty Diversity will be regularly consulted by the Director about this matter.